Satisfied
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: He left without a trace, He left her heartbroken. He left her unsatisfied. But neither could stop thinking about one another. Then one day he decided to come back for her and it might be too late for him. Will they ever be together? ONESHOT. TomokoxRyusei (Set some time in between the 5 years interval of Movie War Ultimatum)


**Hello everyone.**

**So recently I've watched Kamen Rider Fourze and fell in love with the ship that is TomokoxRyusei. This is a story of what may have went down in between those five years prior to the Movie War Ultimatum movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Because it's the closest to the heart. The 2nd button will contain memories and feelings he had during these past few years in school. If you receive a 2nd button from a guy, it means that he wants you to remember him and understand his feelings for you." - Anonymous_

Clouds were starting to gather in the sky, cowering over the sunshine that was present earlier. _It suits the mood_, thought a girl in a bright colored uniform. Her feet suddenly felt heavy as she walks towards the bench in front of Amanogawa High School. Although the air was filled with happiness and sense of accomplishments, Nozama Tomoko didn't felt anything. It was graduation day and although she should feel proud of herself for making through high school, she felt empty inside.

Glancing over to the entrance, she could see a group of friends giving one another a group hugs while trying their best not to sob. Ever since her fellow friends Gentaro, Kengo and Yuki graduated, things kind of died down in school and honestly, she misses them a lot. However JK managed to help her fill the void.

Thanks to JK's popularity in school, Tomoko gained some recognition as well. She started to make more friends in school but she was still her introvert self. She also couldn't help but notice how much she has changed from when she was a freshman. No longer was she the weird Goth girl anymore. Somehow at the start of her senior year, she started to shed away from her black eyeliner and dark nail polish. She started to look normal for once. She wanted to focus on her school work and getting into college that she almost didn't realize the change she went through.

Some people had walked up to her to tell her that she is much prettier than her Goth-self. Although she should feel flattered, she felt rather offended. Were people really that superficial? Did they only like her because she was no longer the weird Goth girl anymore?

Glancing towards her right, she sees a guy and a girl standing face-to-face of one another. The guy looked pale and nervous as he hands over the second button from his blazer to the girl in front of him. The girl graciously accepts it while trying her best not to squeal. _How cliché, _Tomoko thought. It was like a scene out of a romance movie that makes her want to throw up yet she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Tomoko sighed. She hated when she did this to herself. She kept thinking of him. Why was she wasting her thoughts on a person whom she had never seen for almost a year?

"Ryusei-kun…" Tomoko said softly.

It was the name of the person who has been running through her thoughts. She wonders where he is now. But the most important she wanted to know was, why didn't he say goodbye?

While deep in her thoughts, Tomoko sensed someone approaching her way. She waited until the figure stopped and called her name. "Tomoko-chan," the person called her.

Tomoko smiled to herself with ease after recognizing the voice of the person. He was tall with dark ruffly hair. He looked shy and nervous at the sight of the girl in front of him.

"Hello, Kento-kun," Tomoko greeted with a smile.

Masuka Kento was one of the few new friends she had made during senior year. Kento was a transfer student who has been allocated to the same class as JK. JK was to be Kento's buddy during his first week in Amanogawa High and he introduced Kento to Tomoko. Kento was just an average guy and easily to get along with. He was charismatic, funny and caring. No wonder he got along with JK very well. As the Kamen Rider Club president, JK invited Kento a spot and he accepts it although Tomoko could tell he wasn't much interested in it.

Throughout senior year, JK, Tomoko and Kento were the school's famous trio. The three hung out with each other every single day and everyone wanted to be friends with them. Tomoko however didn't really like the attention she has been getting. Even JK and Kento could tell but they always stuck by her every chance they get. Because of this, Tomoko and Kento started to get closer to one another and she found herself easily warming up to her new friend.

"So…congratulations on graduating," Kento said to her.

Tomoko realized a weird aura surrounding Kento. He was nervous, she could easily see that. She just wasn't used to seeing this side of him.

"You too," Tomoko replied. "I can't believe I made it through. I never thought I would make it honestly. I have always thought I would quit school sometime when I was a freshman."

Kento chuckled silently and took the seat next to Tomoko. He had good looks, Tomoko had to admit. Kento had that handsome boyish looks that evidently made girls swarm all over him throughout the year but in the end, he would turn them down.

"Funny, I never thought of you as a quitter," Kento responded as he continued to smile.

Although both of them were smiling, there was still an awkward aura surrounding them. Tomoko suddenly missed Kento making her smile and laugh. An incident during prom created the awkwardness but none of them could blame one another.

**(Flashback)**

_It was the night of the senior prom; the one and only school event that Tomoko had tried to avoid attending. She just thinks the whole concept of the whole senior class gathering for one last party is something out of a teen movie. A bad teen movie. __Also, the thought of dressing up was a waste of time to her and to waste a lot of money for a dress that she would wear for that one night. She could easily use that money to buy something else. _

_Something that she would actually benefit from._

_When she told JK she wasn't planning to go, JK could accept it. He wanted to celebrate one last party with his friend whom he had lots of memories with. JK ended up calling up Miu to help convince Tomoko to go to the prom. Miu accepted the task and was determined to win._

_Tomoko had to admit, Miu is very persuasive. Needless to say, Miu send her a large box with a ribbon on top containing her prom dress the next day and even offered to help her get ready. After Miu questioned her reluctance to go, Tomoko finally broke down and told her._

"_It's true I never liked prom, however at one point I actually considered going because of him…I wanted to go with him. I wanted him to be my date but I know now that it will never happen," Tomoko admitted while sitting on her bed._

_Miu didn't know what to do except to just hug her friend who needed a shoulder to cry on. Tomoko is heartbroken. Not even Miu could do anything to put the smile back to Tomoko's face._

"_I understand that you want to be with the person who made an impact in your life. The person who is very important to you but plans change. You have to accept that and not run away from it," Miu said to Tomoko as she continued hugging her. "Prom about enjoying one of your last moments with the people you shared your high school experience with. If you don't go to prom because of one person, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."_

_Tomoko continued to sob until Miu pulled back from her hug to look at her in the eye, "Now I don't know what your exact feelings are for him, but don't let him get in the way of your happiness. I do know that JK is one of your dearest best friends and he would be upset to see that one of his best friends isn't spending one of his memorable nights with him. Don't you think you at least owe it to him to see him man the DJ booth? He was very happy when he found out he got the job."_

_Miu was right. Which gives her all the more reason to be a smug about. She shouldn't depend on anyone for her source of happiness. Not when she has friends who were always there for her._

_That night, Tomoko put on the glittery black short dress with ruffled skirt that Miu got for her along with glittery black shoes to match. Miu helped to finish her look with a diamond necklace. After finishing with her makeover, Tomoko looked at herself in the mirror. _

_She looked beautiful._

_Her hair was elegantly curled in a half-up, half down. Her fringe was pushed to her left which helps to accentuate the features of her eyes. Gone was the dark eye-makeup she usually has and it has been replaced with a natural color tone. For years Tomoko had tried to hide exposing her face too much because she was insecure of her pale skin. But thanks to Miu, she looked great._

_Miu helped to drop Tomoko off to the prom as JK waited for her at the entrance with Kento. Both guys' jaws drop as they saw the girl walking up to the prom._

"_Sorry I'm late. Make-up took more time than I thought," Tomoko said to her two friends._

_JK smiled at his friend and shook it off, "You're just in time. Let's go," he said as he leads Tomoko and Kento to the dance floor._

_Due to JK's job as the DJ for the night, Tomoko spent more time at the prom with Kento instead. She chatted together and along with some of their classmates all night long. And then a slow song came around and couples immediately scattered towards the dance floor. Kento took out his hand in front of Tomoko to invite her to dance._

_Tomoko was nervous. She wasn't a good dancer. What if Kento makes fun of her? Thankfully for her, she managed to keep her cool and just go with the flow._

"_You look beautiful," Kento suddenly said to her as he stared into her eyes._

"_Thank you," she replied, smiling. However something was bothering her. Suddenly she felt someone staring at her. She looked over her surroundings but everyone was busy dancing with their own dates. She glanced over at JK who gave her thumbs up._

"_I know it took you a lot to come here," Kento continued talking, getting Tomoko's attention back. "But I'm glad you made it. This night wouldn't be the same without you."_

_Suddenly Kento started leaning towards her face and before she knew it, Kento placed his lips on hers gently and passionately. Tomoko eyes widened and pushed him back, holding on to her now warm lips. _

"_Is something wrong?" Kento asked her concernedly._

_Tomoko was stuck. She didn't know what to say. Without another word, she ran out of the ballroom and headed towards the roof. As she reached there, she took out her shoes and sat down by an air-conditioning vent._

_Her first kiss had been taken away just like that. How could she let that happen so easily?_

_When Tomoko imagined her first kiss, she thought of it with someone she really liked. Someone who made her feel safe and perhaps during a sunset not at prom. Not that she hated Kento now, it's just she never expected that from him. _

_More importantly, Tomoko felt guilty. She felt that she had cheated on someone. But how is it cheating when nothing really happened between her and the person running through her mind 24/7? _

"_Tomo-chan?" JK called from the entrance to the rooftop. He quickly made his way beside her. "Are you ok?"_

_Tomoko wanted to say everything was fine, but it wasn't fine. Not one bit. Before she could prevent herself from breaking down, she started crying into JK's arm. She hated this. Why was she crying more and more? This isn't like her? Has she turned soft all of the sudden? What was the cause of this?_

_JK said nothing as he lets his friend cry. Mostly because he didn't know what went wrong. All he could do at the time was just be there for her and be there when she's ready to talk._

_Xx_

"I'm sorry for not answering any of your calls," Tomoko apologized to Kento.

"It's ok," Kento responded immediately, avoiding direct eye contact with her.

Tomoko frowned. Kento should be smiling and being himself. Did Tomoko do this to him? Did she take away his happiness? "I don't hate you. I was an emotional wreck that night. There was a lot of things going through my mind so please don't take it personally," she told him.

Kento nodded in understanding, "Do you like someone else?" he asked innocently.

"Eh?" she responded. Why did he ask so suddenly?

"Well you ran out after I kissed you. It could only mean that you have feelings for someone else," Kento concluded. "Do you?"

Tomoko didn't know how to answer that. She never truly admitted her feelings for that person to anyone just anyone. She never even told JK.

"You see, the truth is there was someone I truly cared about but I don't know anymore," Tomoko admitted. "I haven't seen him almost a year."

Kento could feel his stomach drop at her answer. "What was he like?" he asked politely.

She didn't know where to start.

_How would I describe Sakuta Ryusei? _

Suddenly several flashbacks ran through her mind when Ryusei first entered her life and practically changed her life. Some of those flashbacks included how he deceived the entire Kamen Rider Club and killed Gentaro at one point. How he never told anyone that he was Meteor. How hurt she felt finding out his real mission was befriending her and the club for his own selfish reason. Oh how she despised him at first.

After redeeming himself, Tomoko gave him another chance and they both started to share memories together. The first time he walked her home and they just started talking about their lives. The times where he saved her from Zodiarts attacks.

It was their time together that made her fall for him.

"He was…an experience," she finally said. "We went through a whole lot together. So when he left without a trace, I couldn't get over him. Not the slightest one bit."

Kento realized how distant she looked when she answered his question. He loved that look on her. She seems to be content being in her thoughts. When Kento first met Tomoko, he was intrigued by her. He wanted to know what was going through her mind.

"I wasn't expecting him to just be a passer-by in my life," she added.

"Well things change," Kento said.

"I'm starting to hate that line," Tomoko joked and giggled for the first time in a while.

Kento chuckled as well and sighed, "I guess I could accept defeat like that," he said.

"Hm?"

Kento smiled and took out the second button from his blazer. Tomoko's eyes widened. What was he doing? Before Tomoko could say anything, Kento handed it to her.

"Here, I want you to have this," Kento said.

"Kento-kun…I can't accept this," Tomoko replied as if Kento was about to give her a drug.

Kento ignored what she said and placed the button in her palm and held her hands. "I know a guy giving a girl the second button is a big deal during graduation and I know you don't feel the same way as I do with you," he said. "They said that the second button contains memories I had with a person dear to my heart. Although we are going our separate ways, I want you to always remember me and the fun times we had in this school."

Tomoko couldn't help but smile. She felt bad for not returning her feelings for him but she knew there is no point forcing herself into something. "Thank you, Kento-kun. For everything and being so understanding," she responded. "I'm sorry prom didn't turn out the way you would have expected it to. I ruined our last moment in high school together."

"You didn't. I did," Kento replied, patting her head and messing with her hair. "I just wished, I met you earlier. Well, I have to go now. I have to get ready for dinner with my parents. Are you going to be ok?"

"Tomo-chan!" a voice called for her.

She turned around to see JK waving at her frantically. Beside him was a very familiar guy to her. As soon as the guy walked closer, Tomoko's heart started racing when she recognized the person.

"Ryusei-kun…"

* * *

"_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now," – Jesse McCartney_

_Earlier…_

He paced around at the entrance of the school repeatedly, still deciding whether he should enter. It has been a while since he entered Amanogawa High since his transfer was finished. It has also been a while since he had seen the friends he made in the school.

Sakuta Ryusei was actually afraid of someone.

Fear was never his problem before. He never had fear for anything in his life except for fearing for Jiro's life being at stake and also fearing of something happening to the one person who vowed to protect. Ryusei peeked over the school gates to see that the graduation ceremony had already ended and realized that he had wasted his time.

Looking at the students pouring out of the school doors made him felt out of place. He didn't belong to Amanogawa High School anymore. The only reason he came to the school was to see her. As if right on cue, Ryusei saw the girl he had been meaning to see for many months.

"Tomoko-chan," he whispered her name softly.

He missed calling her name. From the distant, Ryusei noticed how different she looked yet she still looks like the girl he can't stop thinking about. Her hair was longer than the last time he saw her and she was still wearing the big black hair clip on her hair. He noticed how she wasn't wearing black nail polish anymore and there were no dark eye-makeup on her face.

She looked radiant. But somehow, he missed the Goth girl that he met when he first arrived in Amanogawa high.

Tomoko was seated at a bench as she observed her surroundings, like she always do. Another thing Ryusei noticed was that she didn't look happy. He wanted to go up to her. He really do. So why can't he move his feet? Perhaps it was the sense of guilt. The feeling he had ever since he left town to work for Interpol.

One night, Ryusei received a call from Inga Blink. She was sent from Interpol to recruit Ryusei to the company. Inga was the one who recommended Ryusei to her boss in Interpol as she sees real potential in him. Ryusei immediately accepted it only to find out after that he would have to cut ties with the people he knows temporarily while he undergoes training.

He knew he had made a bad decision but Ryusei was not a quitter. When he accepts a job, he doesn't back down for it no matter what the circumstances are. But the idea of not seeing his Gentaro and his friends made him feel sour. What would they say when they found out he decided to leave town? Knowing them, Gentaro would probably send out a search party.

But most of all, he was more concerned about Tomoko. During the last day of his transfer, Ryusei realized that Tomoko had developed feelings for him. He was that transparent to not notice it when he was there.

_How stupid could I be?_ He scolded himself. _This is it. No more being stupid._

He told himself that he was to go up to Tomoko and explain to her what has happened to him this past year. He predicted her not forgiving him right away but he really wanted to try. Talking to her is the one thing he really missed. Ryusei loved listening to her talk whether it's about a story about witches and curses to just simply talk. Tomoko was an interesting girl and Ryusei liked that about her.

Just when he was about to take his first step, he saw a guy making his way to Tomoko and she smiled brightly at him. Ryusei knew that smile. It was the smile that she used to give him. As the two continued to talk, Ryusei could feel anger building up in his body.

The guy talking to Tomoko was the same guy that kissed her at prom. Ryusei knew this because he was there when it happened. He had wanted to surprise her but he was a little too late. Next thing he knew was that Tomoko was dancing with this guy and he placed his lips on her.

How dare he kiss Tomoko on impulse? She deserved better than that! Ryusei thought. During that time, Ryusei felt like storming into that prom and give that guy a punch. No one touches Tomoko without his consent. His heart broke even more when he saw Tomoko crying into JK's arms at the rooftop.

Ryusei had never seen her cry like that before. All he wanted to do was to hold her tight in his arms.

He continued to watch them ask they converse with one another. Since her back was facing him, Ryusei couldn't tell what they were talking about. The next thing he knew what that guy taking out his second button and handed it to Tomoko.

He knew what that was. It was a graduation ritual whereas guys gives their second button to the girl he has feelings for. That tears it!

"Ryusei," he heard someone called him. Ryusei almost jumped in shocked. He turned around to see JK looking at him.

"JK," Ryusei responded.

JK smiled and slapped Ryusei's hand, greeting him. "I haven't seen you in a while. Gentaro and the others were worried sick about you. Where have you been?"

Ryusei smiled politely, "I have been preoccupied with something lately. I'm sorry for not letting you know."

JK's smile faded in an instant, "Well sorry doesn't really solve everything," he said.

"So how have you been?" Ryusei asked politely, trying to avoid the topic.

"Great I guess. You missed me DJ-ing the booth during prom. It was a wicked night. But I had to leave early though because Tomoko didn't feel well," JK replied. "I'm still keeping her safe, just so you know."

_Not safe enough, _Ryusei thought.

"Well since you're here, Miu is throwing a little reunion for the Kamen Rider Club and to also celebrate our graduation. You should come. I'm sure Gentaro would love to see you again," JK offered.

Ryusei wasn't planning on staying in town much longer. He could risk losing his job in Interpol if he does. But it would be nice to see his old friends again. Even if he's risking them hating him.

"Sure, I can go," Ryusei replied.

JK was silent for a few seconds until he opened his mouth again, "Tomoko misses you."

"Come again?"

"Even though she never said it to me, I can tell she misses you," JK said. He then turned to the direction of where Tomoko was sitting with the guy.

"Who is that guy?" Ryusei asked.

"That's Kento. He transferred during the first day of senior year. I was assigned to show him around school and we just became instant friends. I guess he and Tomoko got close because of me," JK answered. "You're not jealous are you?"

Ryusei directed his eyes at JK, "Why would I be jealous?" he questioned.

JK couldn't help but chuckle. "Kento once asked me if it was a great idea to ask Tomoko out on a date. He seemed to really grow fond of her. However, I told him it's probably not a good idea because they're friends," he told Ryusei. "You should have been clearer of your feelings to her instead of stringing her on like that," he added.

Ryusei was embarrassed. He would expect someone saying something like that to him would be Gentaro. Not JK. Who knew this multi-colored hoodie wearing guy would be the one to put him in his place?

JK then put his hand on Ryusei's shoulder, "Just to be clear, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm just doing my best to protect Tomoko like you made me promised that time, remember?" he asked.

Ryusei flashed JK a smile. He was happy that JK still kept his promise. "I did. Thank you," he responded.

"Now come on, let's go and say hi," JK said as he pulled Ryusei into the school much to her reluctance.

The next thing Ryusei knew was that he was standing right across from Tomoko.

"Tomo-chan!" JK called. He saw Tomoko turning around and her eyes grew wide open as she saw him. She stood up on her two feet and gasped.

"Ryusei-kun…" she said.

"Long time no see, Tomoko-chan," he replied, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

* * *

The ride to Miu's house was completely silent. Neither Ryusei nor Tomoko said a word to one another other than an awkward smile being exchanged. Even JK could sense the awkwardness and ended up turning up the volume of the radio.

Needless to say, everyone was delighted to see Ryusei again. All of them chatted the night away while catching up with one another on what is going on in their lives. Ryusei and Tomoko stayed away from one another pretending to be preoccupied at something. Both didn't know what to say.

As the night died down, the gang sat around in Miu's theatre room to watch a movie together. While the rest were watching the movie and throwing popcorn at one another, Tomoko decided to leave quietly stood outside of Miu's house.

It was too suffocating to sit in there and act as if nothing has happened between them. Well technically nothing really happened but she just couldn't be there in the same room as him. Not when he's practically ignoring her existence as well.

Ryusei saw Tomoko leaving the room and followed soon after. When he reached the balcony where Tomoko was, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hi," he said pathetically.

"Hey," she responded quietly.

"Cookie?" he offered, handing her the big cookie that Miu's chef whipped up just for them.

"Maybe later," she replied.

"So I never got to say congratulations for graduating so…congrats," Ryusei said while trying his best to smile.

However Tomoko knew him better than that, "If you feel awkward talking to me then maybe we shouldn't talk at all."

"Are you still reading minds?" he asked.

"I can see you being awkward without me reading your mind," she answered.

"Oh…"

"So you've been working at Interpol?" Tomoko asked, trying to create a conversation whereas Ryusei can be comfortable talking about. He explained the reason for his absenteeism previously when the whole group were together. Everyone was surprised but happy for him. "How is it like?"

"Uh, I've only been on one mission so far since I'm new and all. I still have a lot of training to do," Ryusei answered.

"Do you go on missions by yourself?"

"I've been assigned to work with Inga as I learn the ropes. She's been teaching me all I need to know," he responded.

"I see…" she said. Tomoko remembered one time she saw Inga kissing Ryusei's cheek at a temple years ago. She never told anyone but she had put a curse on Inga, not that she thinks it worked.

Ryusei couldn't take it anymore, if he doesn't do it now, he's going to lose his temper like always. "Do you like someone?" he asked.

"What?"

"You like that Kento guy right?" he asked her again.

"How do you know Kento-kun?" she questioned him.

"JK told me about him. He told me that he likes you and I saw you two kissing at prom," Ryusei blurted out.

"Wait, you _saw_? Were you at prom?" Tomoko asked him. She was starting to grow frustrated.

_Oh no…_Ryusei thought. He let it slipped. She wasn't supposed to know that. When Ryusei didn't answer, Tomoko started to get angry.

"I knew I felt someone staring me. It was you? Oh my god, why were you there in the first place?" she asked him frustratingly.

"I was going to surprise you. But then I saw you dancing with that guy and he kissed you," Ryusei responded. "You had no idea how much I wanted to kill that guy for even touching you. And I saw him giving that button to you. It's a sign he likes you for sure."

"Have you been spying on me?" Tomoko exclaimed. "Is it the thing that you do nowadays?"

"What's the big deal? You told me you spy on people all the time," Ryusei argued.

"That was different. I've changed."

"I'm not saying that you have. You may not look like a Goth anymore but you're still Tomoko to me," he admitted. "You're still the girl I've walked home with while talking about whatever weird things you bought at that witch store that you loved."

Tomoko didn't know what to say at first. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that this Kento guy doesn't know the real you like I do. I think the only reason he likes you is because you seem normal and ordinary to him," Ryusei answered.

"And that's a bad thing?" she questioned him. "Ryusei ever since I stopped being Goth, people warm up to me easily. I've made more friends and no one makes fun of me anymore. But that doesn't mean I lost who I am inside. So don't you dare say that Kento doesn't know the real me."

Before he could stop himself, Ryusei grabbed Tomoko by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "What I'm saying is that, he will never be good enough for you."

Staring back into his eyes, Tomoko could see his sincerity. He was really saying it from his heart. This was the side of Ryusei that made Tomoko fall for him in the first place. The honest Ryusei. It was all clear to her now. His feelings for her, it was all so clear.

"Ryusei-kun, when you left without a trace, you practically put a hole in my heart. You can't just come back and expect everything will be alright between us," Tomoko told him. "There is nothing going on between me and Kento-kun. It's all in the past now and our future is only decided on our fate."

Ryusei released the tight grip on her shoulders and Tomoko hugged him suddenly. Ryusei had no problem hugging her back. It felt nice having her in his arms. It's as if she belonged there.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I miss you too," Ryusei replied. Suddenly, he remembered something being said to him back at the Interpol. Since he is a new agent, he is likely to be an easy threat to the enemies. Therefore, any romantic relationship is said to be forbidden to agents. He can't be with Tomoko.

"Tomoko-chan…"

"You're going to say that we can't be together at the moment, right?" Tomoko said, interrupting him.

Ryusei couldn't help but smile brightly at her. How he had missed her reading her mind.

"It's ok, Ryusei-kun. We don't have to rush into anything right now," she continued.

"I don't want to make you wait," Ryusei told her.

"I'm not. I'm just simply waiting to see what fate has in store for me," Tomoko replied. "You still believe in fate right?"

"Of course I do," he responded. "But I am going promise you that I will come back and we'll see how it goes from there."

"Sounds like a good plan," Tomoko replied and took out her right hand to shake his hand.

After Ryusei reached out his hand, both did the friendship handshake that they learned from being in the Kamen Rider Club. In the end, both of them were finally satisfied with their lives. Sure it's not exactly what they had planned out it would be but in order to grasp something with your own hands, you have to take baby steps.

Ryusei knows that when he does come back to see Tomoko, he'll be more sure of what he wants out of their relationship. Like they said, time makes the heart grow fonder and he hopes his time apart from Tomoko would benefit them for the better.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my one-shot!**

**As you can tell I really love this pair together and I will always believe that they end up together eventually and have cute babies!**

**Let me know what you think of this whether it's positive or negative.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
